1000 Words
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This one was based off of my real life situation, but I can't help with the nostaglia with the song 1000 words by Jade of Sweetbox


**1,000 Words**

_By Soultail Omega-Light/Shyla/Australia/Kathy Balog_

_This is a NamixZoro song poem that have been inspired by my personal experience with a boy in real life, with the song, "1000 Words" by Jade of Sweetbox. Nami and Zoro are Eiichiro Odo-sama's characters, the song already mentioned, only the situation and the idea of this is mine._

[Nami]  
_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dreams  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

It's been over two years,  
hell, even longer since we last  
seen each other, and still  
you owe me my money,  
but I can't believe how much  
you changed from the last time we saw each other.

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily._

Why do you have to train  
yourself so hard all the time when we were  
together, as Luffy's namaka?  
Yet, I never got the words to  
tell you how I felt for you.

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear you whispered that as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afriad to say what's in my heart_

[Zoro]  
Dammit, woman. Will you  
leave me alone about the damn money?  
Yet it has been a long time  
since we last saw each other,  
thus, we changed alot, both physically and mentally.

_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings_

Even you have grown  
up physically, as I would like to  
admit to myself, yet I have  
noticed that you have grown very  
distant from our friends,  
which is strange for me and  
everyone else.

_And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

Are you playing a game of cat-and-mouse  
with me? -growls-  
This is stupid and I have  
grown tired of playing them!  
Just tell me what is on your damn  
mind! In simple words for me to understand!

[Nami]  
Zoro... I have been trying  
to tell you, for years in fact,  
that I love you, yet every damn time  
I tried to talk to you, you are  
either asleep or training, which  
frustrates me to no end.

_The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say_

Now I finally pull you  
away from the others to talk to  
you, face-to-face, to tell you what's  
on my mind. -takes a deep breath-  
"Zoro, I know that we have been  
far apart, but I don't care about  
the money anymore, I care about you."

_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But I still swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

[Zoro]  
Eh? Where the hell did  
that come from? -shocked-  
I didn't expect that statement  
at all. -blinks several times-  
"Huh? What the hell are you  
talking about, woman?"

_'Cause a thousand words  
Call out though the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

I had to step away from  
you, couldn't find the words  
to respond, thus, I felt really uncomfortable  
around you.

_Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

[Nami]  
Huh? I... I didn't predict that reaction  
at all. What is happening to  
me? -then gets angry-  
"Dammit, Zoro. Can't you see  
that I am telling you that the  
past is history!"

_Oh, a thousand words {One Thousand Words}  
Have never been spoken {Oh Yeah}  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home {Carry You Home}  
And back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings {On Silver Wings}_

[Zoro]  
"You are crazy!" I shouted  
back at her, finally letting my  
anger dull my judgment and my blades.  
We glared at each other  
for minutes, silence that  
separated us, staring at each  
other in the eye with fury.

_And a thousand words {Oohh}  
Call out through the ages {Through the ages}  
They'll cradle you {Oh Yeah}  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days {Only days}  
They'll hold you forever..._

[Nami]  
I started to cry, since  
I had enough of the drama  
in my life, thus, I had to  
break down into a fit of  
tears, grabbing onto you for  
support.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

_A Thousand Words..._

[Zoro]  
Oh, man... -sighs-I hate  
seeing you crying like that.  
-comes up to you and gives  
you a hug- I am sorry.


End file.
